


Jenni

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [30]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Iris couldn't think of anything more wonderful than sitting with her husband and holding her tiny granddaughter
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Jenni

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 30- Joy

Iris looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms. She still couldn’t believe it, and she didn’t look up as the incredibly familiar feel of Barry sitting next to her dipped into the sofa.

“Isn’t she the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?” Iris asked.

“She takes after her grandma,” Barry said and kissed Iris’ cheek. “Hi Jenni. Hi.”

Jenni yawned and blinked a few times.

“I still can’t believe our Dawnie made such a perfect person,” Barry said.

“You still can’t believe our babies are all grown up.”

“Can you?”

“No.”

Jenni yawned again and started to sniff.

“Oh, bubba, are you hungry?” Iris asked. “Barry, can you-”

“Already got it,” Barry said. He vibrated one of the bottles Dawn had left in his hands briefly then handed the warm bottle to Iris. She shifted Jenni slightly so she could drink comfortably. “How long are we watching Jenni?”

“Just until Jeven finishes work. The twins are off with the League.”

“Avery went off with them earlier too. I did say if they need any extra help they know where to find me.”

“You’re not very good at retiring, are you?”

“Kara hasn’t retired. Seventy years old and they’re still calling her Supergirl.”

“Kara also told us Kryptonians age differently.”

“You haven’t actually fully retired from journalism, have you, Mrs West-Allen?”

“Jai’s the editor of the Citizen now.”

“Has that stopped you chasing stories when you find an interesting one?”

“I don’t run quite as much anymore.” Iris smiled at Barry.

“It’s hard to leave it all to someone else after so long doing this.”

“But you’ve handed the mantle to some wonderful people.”

“It might be easier to stay home now,” he said. “With this little one.” He stroked Jenni’s hair as she finished the bottle and Iris handed her over to Barry to burp and rock to sleep. He’d always been good at that when the twins were tiny. “Or maybe we could take a vacation and see if it still gets interrupted.”

“I’m sure there would be a way somehow,” Iris said. “I’d hate to break the habit.”

“I wouldn’t mind a hundred more interruptions if they’re with you. I know we’ve been through a lot and it’s been really hard at points and we have lost so much, but I don’t think I have been happier than I am right now, sitting here with you and our granddaughter.”

“Me too. I love you.”

“I love you too. I love you, Jenni.”

“We love you so much, Jenni,” Iris said.


End file.
